Jamie Moriarty
Jamie Moriarty is the nemesis of Sherlock Holmes. After Holmes interrupted several of her plans when he worked for Scotland Yard, she tricked him into falling in love with her so she could study him, knowing her as Irene Adler. Even after her arrest and imprisonment, she continues to have a great impact on him, and he writes her letters because she is the only person he can relate to. Biography Background Season One Moriarty leads Holmes and Joan Watson to a mansion in Brooklyn, where they find her as Irene, alive. }} }} Season Two When a seven-year-old girl named Kayden Fuller is kidnapped and her father shot, Holmes and Watson hear the ransom demand. Holmes quickly recognizes the voice as that of the man who previously pretended to be Moriarty, who Moriarty herself described as one of her subordinates. Assuming Moriarty gave the order for the kidnapping, Holmes and Watson visit her at a prison black site. She's made a large painting of Watson's face in perfect detail. Moriarty denies being involved in the kidnapping, but offers to give information in exchange for prison favors. Holmes refuses, but shortly afterwards discovers she has been recruited as a consulting agent by her FBI handler, Ramses Mattoo, who bring her to work with the NYPD. }} }} Season Three }} Season Six In 2018, Holmes brokers a truce between Moriarty and Morland via one of her lieutenants, Ellory. Moriarty agrees to let Morland remain the head of her organization until he dies of old age. Holmes threatens that if Morland is killed by her, that he'll become the head of her organization. }} Season Seven }} Trivia *The episodes featuring Moriarty were written with Natalie Dormer in mind. She was cast before the episodes were written.Elementary Writers (@ELEMENTARYStaff). "We had cast Natalie Dormer as Irene Adler before we had written these episodes. So we had her squarely in mind when this finale was written." May 17, 2013. *The name that her supposed kidnapper was called by, Mr. Stapleton, is a reference to a character in Conan Doyle's, The Hound of the Baskervilles. *A letter she sent to Holmes shows her return address as Anemoonstraat 86, 5271 GS Sint-Michielsgestel, The Netherlands. *Moriarty mentions having a mentor who shared the same enthusiasm as her. *The painting Moriarty is restoring when Holmes first meets her is Peter Paul Rubens "The Incredulity of St Thomas". *While waiting at a prison to see former Escarra drug cartel member Zuniga, Holmes mentions to Watson that he still writes to Moriarty. Quotes Gallery S01E22-Irene first seen.jpg 001 The Woman episode still of Sherlock Holmes and Irene Adler.jpg 005_The_Woman_episode_still_of_Joan_Watson,_Sherlock_Holmes_and_Irene_Adler.jpg S01E23-Holmes Irene first meet.jpg 18 The Woman episode still of Sherlock Holmes and Irene Adler.jpg S01E23-Holmes_Irene_in_bed.jpg S01E23-Holmes_Adler_in_tunnel.jpg S01E23-Adler_Holmes_flower.jpg S01E24-Moriarty_Holmes_let_me_win.jpg S01E23-Arguement.jpg S01E24-Proctor_shooting_scene.jpg S02E12-Moriarty_sitting.jpg S02E12-Watson_Moriarty_at_Fullers.jpg S02E12-Moriarty_chokes_Mattoo.jpg See also *Arthur Conan Doyle's Moriarty on Wikipedia, which Elementary's Moriarty is based on. *Arthur Conan Doyle's Irene Adler on Wikipedia, which Elementary's Irene Adler is based on. References Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Characters introduced in season 1 Category:Guest characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Living characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Characters with British nationality Category:Recurring characters Category:Residents of The Brownstone Category:Criminals